


Radio Roswell: Everlong

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the hero forged and the soldier returned, but all his war stories look and sound like home. For the hollow anthems discarded and marching orders denied, ready instead to begin a life of his own choosing. An Alex Manes mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> With this one, Radio Roswell ends. While there's always the potential B-sides on the horizon - shippy and dynamic based mixes - in my mind I always saw this as a series of character studies first and foremost. Standalone arrangements given direction with the text's love of mixtapes and 90's music, trying to spin a narrative out of finding contemporary covers of the songs I cut my teeth on as a kid. It's been a joy and challenge and I've loved sharing the way these characters have inspired me. I hope you've enjoyed riding along. And as always, happy listening.

_"As of 0800 tomorrow, Project Shepard is back on for one more operation. But this time…I’m in charge."_

_ _

one. **American Daydream, Electric Guest****.**_ Let's wave goodbye to all the terrible; I know that there's a million things we could be If we could only dole it out and agree until the end because-_  
  
two. **Atomic Man, Portugal. The Man. **_After you, I don't know what I believe in. After you, Hell should be easy. After you, I don't know what I believe in After you, Hell would be easier__..._  
  
three. **David, Noah Gundersen. **_ I keep kicking at the curb with my worn out shoes. I keep running into strangers that say "I know you." I don't want to be a proud man, i just want to be a man. A little less like my father and more like my dad._  
  
four.** Disarm {Cover}, The Civil Wars. **_ Disarm you with a smile and cut you like you want me to. Cut that little child inside of me and such a part of you. The years burn... The years burn... _  
  
five.** Civilian, Wye Oak. ** _I don't need another friend when most of them I can barely keep up with. I'm perfectly able to hold my own hand but I still can't kiss my own neck._  
  
six.** Everlong {Cover}, John Allred****.** _ And I wonder when I sing along with you if everything could ever feel this real forever? If anything could ever be this good again? The only thing I'll ever ask of you- you've got to promise not to stop when I say when..._  
  
seven.** Glycerine {Cover}, Boyce Avenue**.** **_ I needed you more, you wanted us less. I could not kiss, just regress. It might just be clear, simple and plain. Well that's just fine, that's just one of my names._  
  
eight.** Test Pilot, TV On The Radio. **_ Oh, but I was such a fool, thinking you're the only one. It didn't have to be so cruel, thinking you're the only one... I know that we get down but we can't touch the ground. Look up, fall into sky. Gone at the speed of sound. One circle back around. Straight on, test pilot, fly__._

nine. **Youth, Glass Animals.** _Boy, when I left you you were young. I was gone, but not my love. You were clearly meant for more than a life lost in the war..._  
  
ten. **Morning Glory {Cover}, Cross The Sea. **_Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon._

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lUGpCK6bCxfY6X34P1f4R) & [Zip](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xgVWxFWRwvqkUA9q5TlW4wZsJP8BuCYt)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song made famous by The Foo Fighters, off the 1997 album The Colour and the Shape.
> 
> Post Script:  
Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
— Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
